Lingerie
by Bubbleshae
Summary: Berawal mula donghae yang mengusulkan konser D&E terakhir akan crossing dress. Tapi Hyukjae malah ingin memakai lingerie. apa yang akan donghae lakukan agar Hyukjae mau mengenakan Lingerie? BL,typo,T ,OS


Lingerie

.

.

.

HaeHyuk

.

.

.

BL,typo,T-semiM,OS

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Hyuk belongs to Hae. Hae belongs to Hyuk. ^^ happy reading guys! Sorry, ini baru awal buat fanfic. Jadi Kritik dan Saran sangat di butuhkan ^^. Pengennya bikin BDSM, tapi karna masih awal buat, jadi yang ringan aja dulu.. kkk

* * *

.

.

.

(¬.¬)-c'o')

"yak! Ikan bodoh! Kau ini kurang ajar sekali sih! Aku tau kau cari kesempatan untuk mempermalukanku kan! Dasar bodoh!" teriak pria berparas manis tersebut. Sedangkan yang di teriaki hanya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"yak! Berhenti tertawa, bodoh! Ini tidak lucu! Diam atau ku robek mulutmu!" lagi-lagi Hyukjae-pria berparas manis- itu berteriak sambil memberi tatapan tajam justru terkesan menggemaskan.

"hah.. hah.. oke.. maaf, aku tidak bermaksud mempermalukanmu baby.. kau yang memulainya. Aku kan hanya bilang crossing dress dengan wedding dress. Kau malah mengusulkan ide memakai lingerie. Jadi, bukan sepenuhnya salahku" balas Donghae-pria yang di teriaki-.

"ish.. ya tapi kan aku hanya bercanda. Lagi pula mana berani aku memakai.. lingerie.. di depan umum.. Yang ada.. kau.. malah menyerangku habis-habisan di stage.." suara Hyukjae makin melirih, wajahnya merah padam menahan malu. Sedangkan donghae hanya tertawa kecil melihat rona merah di pipi chubby sang kekasih. Hyukjae? Kekasih donghae? Oh, siapa yang tidak tau ke-akraban duo sejoli ini jika mempunyai hubungan special.

"oh ayolah hyuk. Nanti aku akan meminta manager hyung untuk membeli lingerie untukmu. Kau mau warna apa?" tawar donghae. Ck, donghae sangat senang menggoda sang kekasih. Wajah Hyukjae yang akan memerah padam lalu mengomel dengan mata memicing tajam sangat menggemaskan menurut donghae.

"ish.. berhenti mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak lee donghae. Dengar ya aku tidak akan memakai lingerie! Ingat itu baik-baik lee donghae!" donghae menyeringai tipis 'lihat saja lee hyukjae. Aku akan membuatmu benar-benar memakai lingerie'.

.

.

(¬.¬)-c'o')

.

.

Donghae baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia hanya memakai handuk untuk menutupi bagian privatnya. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat kekasih masih tidur nyenyak akibat kelelahan setelah konser solo mereka. Wajah hyukjae sangat menggemaskan saat tidur, bibir plum-nya sedikit terbuka dan terdengar dekuran kecil. Donghae terkekeh melihat wajah itu.

"baby.. ayo bangun, cepat mandi! Kita harus latihan untuk konser selanjutnya.." donghae mencoba membangunkan hyukjae dengan menggoyangkan badannya.

"engh.. iya sebentar" perlahan tapi pasti ia bangkit menjadi posisi duduk. Matanya masih terpejam sambil memeluk guling. Lalu terbaring lagi.

Tak ada cara lain pikir donghae selain-"kyaaaaa... donghae apa yang kau lakukan! Hei!" menggendong hyukjae pergi ke kamar mandi.

"mau ku mandikan atau mandi sendiri, hum?" tawar donghae dengan tatapan mesum.

"yaakk! Cepat keluar! Aku akan mandi sendiri!" teriak hyukjae marah karna merasa tidurnya terganggu.

"ish! Ini masih pagi hyuk! Jangan berteriak! Lihat kerutan di wajahmu bertambah" kata donghae lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi.

"ish.. menyebalkan!"

.

.

.

(¬.¬)-c'o')

.

.

.

Setelah sekitar 15 menit untuk membersihkan diri hyukjae keluar dari kamar mandi.

"hyuk.." panggil donghae

"hn.. ada apa hae?"

"tadi saat kau mandi, manager hyung menyuruhku memberikan ini untukmu"

"apa itu?"

"tadi saat maganer hyung mencari sarapan, dia bertemu jewels dan menitipkan ini agar di berikan padamu. Dan manager hyung bilang 'katakan pada hyukjae jika jewels yang menitipkan hadiah ini mengatakan 'apapun dan bagaimanapun hyukjae harus menerima dan memakainya'." Sambil men

"hm,.. memang isinya apa?"

"molla. Mungkin baju atau aksesoris"

Lalu hyukjae menghapiri donghae yang duduk di pinggir ranjang mereka.

"oh. Ada suratnya ternyata."

'Hyukjae-ssi kau harus memakai ini dan berfoto dan tampilkan di konser selanjutnya agar aku percaya jika hadiahku benar-benar sampai padamu. Maaf merepotkan. Ini permintaan terakhirku, hidupku tak akan lama, hidupku hanya sampai 5 hari kedepan. Sampai konser D&E berakhir. Jadi ku mohon padamu untuk memenuhi permintaanku. Terimakasih. Aku mencintaimu-donghae juga.'

"aigoo.. kasihan sekali hyuk. Sepertinya kau memang harus benar-benar memenuhi permintaannya."

"humn" lalu hyukjae membuka kotak tersebut daaaaann...

"ommo.. kyaa! Andwae! Aku tak mau donghae-ah! Tidak akan!"

"wow.. ternyata jewels menginginkan hal yang sama denganku.." padahal donghae-lah yang membeli hadiah tersebut. Ck, aktingnya benar-benar bagus.

Dan ternyata hadiahnya berupa lingerie berwarna hitam dengan bagian cup hanya di tutupi bulu untuk menutupi nipple dan bagian vital dengan tali di pantat dan sebuah butt plug dengan ekor panjang.

"haee.. ottokhaji?" Tanya hyukjae frustasi.

"lakukan saja hyuk. Jika aku jadi kau, aku akan memakainya daripada aku harus di gentayangi. Kau ingat kan hidupnya tinggal 5 hari." Donghae menyeringai tipis

"issh.. tapi tak mungkin di tampilkan saat konser kan. Aku tak mau haee.." hyukjae mulai merengek seperti anak kecil, benar-benar menggemaskan.

"aku pastikan tidak untuk di tampilkan di konser hyuk. Aku juga tidak mau tubuh sexy calon istriku di lihat semua orang" lagi-lagi donghae melancarkan aksinya.

"ish.. arra.. jangan macam-macam untuk menampilkan foto itu saat konser, ne! Atau tidak ada jatah setahun kedepan" ancam hyukjae.

Hyukjae masuk ke kamar mandi dengan membawa hadiah dari jewels-donghae-. Sedangkan sang pelaku pembohongan hanya tertawa nista di dalam hati.

Cklek!

Tubuh Hyukjae benar-benar sexy di balut lingerie tersebut. Donghae mati-matian menahan nafsunya. "hyuk.. kau cantik.. oh kemana butt plug-nya?" Tanya donghae karna tak melihat ekor di pantat hyukjae.

"aku tak bisa memasukkannya, tidak ada pelumas." Kata hyukjae cemberut

"sepertinya aku membawa hyuk" ck, donghae benar-benar mempersiapkan secara matang.

"darimana kau dapatkan pelumas?" Tanya hyukjae bingung

"oh.. em.. dari rumah, ya siapa tau tiba-tiba aku ingin menyetubuhimu tiba-tiba. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu jadi bisa saja aku pakai pelumas." Ck, benar-benar pembual.

"oh,, cepat kemarikan lubricant-pelumas-nya" kata hyukjae

"cha.. kau saja yang kemari aku akan memasangkannya untukmu. Aku janji tidak akan memasukimu"

"eum,.. baiklah.. pelan pelan, okey."

Donghae mulai mengoleskan lubricant di butt plug, kemudian ia menyingkirkan tali yang terjepit bongkahan pantat sintal hyukjae. Ia menelan ludah saat melihat hole imut hyukjae lalu mengoleskan lubricant dengan gerakan lamban.

"sshh.. enghh.." hyukjae mulai melenguh. "cepat masukkan hae.. aku ingin segera berfoto lalu melepas benda sialan ini.. uggh"

Dengan perlahan donghae memasukkan butt plug ke dalam hole hyukjae sambil menggigit bongkahan pantat hyukjae.

"errmh.. ap-ap.. apa yang kau lakukhan.. enghh" hyukjae mulai gelisah

"oke selesai."

"cepat foto aku"

"okee.."

Cklik!

"pasang wajah nakalmu hyuk. Come on, tunjukan bakatmu saat kita bercinta.!"

"aku tak bisa hae.. aku tidak terangsang"

Donghae menyeringai, diam-diam ia memegang remot control butt plug yang bersarang di hole hyukjae.

'drrrrtttt,, drttt'

"ssh,, akh.. enghh.. uhn. Ahn,,,anghhj,,, shhh. Haeeeeh,.. angh.. akhh.."

"nah,.. begitu hyuk. Wajahmu benar-benar menggoda."

"aakhh.. hentikan hae.. oungh.. ssh... sial... berikan remot controlnya,..anmhh.. ssh,. Akh.. eng.. ah,..ah..aahhh.."

Cklik..cklik.. cklik..

Bukannya mematikan remot controlnya, tapi donghae malah menaikkan getarannya 2x lipat.

"aanghj.. asshhh... cepatkan getarannya haeehh,,,." Hyukjae mulai terangsang

"apa baby,, aku tidak dengar"

"NAIKKAN GETARANNYA BODOH! Cepaat! Aklhh.."

Dan berakhir suara desahan di kamar mereka..

* * *

"tsk. Jadi kau yang membeli ini! Sialan kau lee donghae!"

.

.

.

Thank you guys udah baca ff abal ini.. kkk..

Oh ya.. kritik dan saran sangat di perlukan.. don't be silent reader!


End file.
